Nora's Story
by SlytherinGirlx1x
Summary: Nora Granger, Hermione Granger's cousin, has enrolled in Hogwarts! Watch as her love story grows and the drama that is her life begins.
1. New Found Love

Hi there! I'm Nora, who must I be? WELL, if you must know I have come all the way from France to attend Hogwarts. My cousin, Hermione Granger, goes to Hogwarts and after days of begging daddy to let me go to Hogwarts, he said yes! Little did I know that I would fall in love with a Weasley boy! So lets see, I suppose we should start from the day before I arrived for my first day at Hogwarts.

"Come ON Nora, we are going to miss the train if you dont hurry!"

There she goes again, always shouting at me! Stupid know-it-all Hermione.

"OK OK, jeez Hermione calm down we have at least fifteen minuets!" I shouted back.

"Yes but unlike you I have prefect buisness to attend to and I will certainly NOT leave you alone untill you are in a compartment with Harry, Ron and I."

Hmph. Why was it that I have to be stuck with the most annoying cousin in the world! Shes such a bloody know-it-all. Well, at least I get to meat the famous Ron Weasley and ofcorse Harry Potter! I mean, hes Harry- freaking- Potter for crying out loud! What girl wouldnt want to meet him!

"Ron! Harry!" Hermione squeeld out of exitment of seeing her friends. I stood up and dusted myself off, ofcorse I wanted to look nice, first impressions mean everything!

"Hey 'Mione, hows it going?" Said a tall lanky ginger boy who was oggiling Hermione like there was no tomorrow.

"Hermione! Nice to see you too!" Said the cheery brown haird boy who I suspected to be Harry Potter since he had a small lightning scar that looked slightly faded underneeth his jet black hair.

"Oh, this year will be so much fun!" Exlaimed a clearly over joyed know-it-all Hermione .

"Ehem..."

"Oh my, where are my manners!? Ron, Harry, this is my cousin Nora. She will be attending Hogwarts from now on, she is in our year"

"Hi, I'm Nora. It's nice to meet you both"

Harry quickly puffed out his chest a little and it was sort of cute in a way, he walked over to me with his hand outsteched so i shook it. I swear the tingling sensation in my stomach lasted forever!

"Harry Potter" he said proudly "nice to meet you, Nora."

I blushed ever so slightly at the sound of my name but tried to hide my face by turning away and meeting this lanky ginger boy who is so called Ron.

"Hi, I'm Ron.. erm... nice to meet you. Herminoe, we should go to that prefect thing now."

Hermione nodded and happily skipped away after Ron.

"Nice to meet you too" I mumbled with annoyance, I did NOT like it when people were rude to me and this boy was no exeption.

"Don't mind Ron, hes just not open to people who he has just met." Harry said in a soft voice that just made me melt on the inside. He motioned his hand for me to sit opposite him in the compartment and believe me when I say I did so without hesitation.

"So, your the famous Harry Potter then, huh?" I questioned while giving him a bit of a flirty smile.

"Um, I guess so. But you can just call me Harry. I'm not one to live off fame."

"Well, I think you and I will get along just fine, hey, soppose-"

I had started talking when I was just so rudly interupted by two tall red faced ginger boys came barging in on our compartment as if they owned this place, so I did what I would have in any situation like this and stood up to show them what a door to the face felt like.

"Exuse me but what do you two think you are doing? This compartment is occupied alreaddy and even so one should KNOCK before entering an occupied room, it's a simple fact of manners." I said with authority in my voice.

To my surprise, the two boys started laughing at me as if what I had just said was a complete joke and they just ploped themselfs down beside Harry.

"So Harry, going to tell us who this pretty lady is and what you were doing in a small room all alone?" one of the boys said while making a stupid face.

"Actually, Fred, nothing was going on. Nora, this is Fred and Geroge Weasley, Ron's older brothers. Fred, George, this is Nora. Hermiones cousin." Harry said with a smirk on his face.

"Well, Nora, nice to see someone takes interest in ickle Harry here. But it was nice meeting you, I can assure you will be seeing more of us throughout the school year, eh Freddy?" George said while poking Fred in the ribs with his elbow.

"Right you are Geroge, oh and Harry.. watch out there. This one seems fiesty" Fred said with a wink.

Harry blushed and all signs of a smile were gone from his face, instead he just shoved the two boys out of the compartment and turned round with an apologestic look on his face.

"Uhh.. sorry about that. Fred and George tend to be like that.. you will understand more after a few weeks of living at Hogwarts."

"Oh, it's alright. After all, it is clearly them who should be apologising and not you, but anyway, what house are you in? I was not quite sure because Hermione never mentioned the house you guys were all in and I hope to be in the house that you are all in so we can get to know each other better." I said with a sweet smile on my face.

"We are all in Gryffindor, and thats a good house if you ask me but if you don't get into Gryffindor then don't worry, nothing is wrong with the other houses."

"So, when we get to Hogwarts, would you mind showing me arround..?"

Harry blushed ever so slightly and just stumbled on his words, the boy was obviously flustered so I knew that I had to say something. "You wouldnt leave me stranded, right? I mean, Hermione and Ron are prefects so they will be buissi with the first years and I don't know anyone else here..."

"Sure I will show you arround Nora, it wold be my pleasure."

After what seemed like five seconds, we were at Hogwarts! I mean, wow. When I say this place is beautifull I really do mean it!

"Nora, lets go before everyone starts making a mess and I can show you to the great hall for the opening year feast." Harry outstretched his hand for me to take it so I did. I mean, it's just a hand.. not like we were getting married some time soon or anything.. right?

Harry was such a gentleman, he opened the door for me and never, not ONCE let go of my hand the howl time we were walking up to the gates and into the carrages. Harry suddenly came to a complete stop and pulled me back a bit witch made me stumble a bit, I looked at Harry and as I followed his gaze I noticed he was giving dagger glares at a tall and lean blonde boy in a suit.. he seemed so buisness like for a boy who looked no older than me.

"What are you looking at Potter?" the blonde boy sneered.

"Shove off Malfoy, just get to your own carrage and leave me alone."

"Scared Potter? Well well, what do we have here?" the blonde boy said while looking at mine and Harry's intertwined hands. "Seems like Potter has himself a girlfriend. So where did you get this one from? Did you just happen to mention who you are Mr Boy-who-lived?"

I had no idea why but this blonde freak was starting to get on my nervs the way he was talking to Harry so I decided to say something that would shut them both up "Exuse me but who are you to make rude asumptions like that? So what if I was Harry's girlfriend. That gives you no right to put your nose in our buisness, now if you don't mind I would not like to be late for my first evning at Hogwarts and if I hear such a peep more from you and your bloody big mouth then merlin help me I will hex you so bad."

Harry stood nexto me with a look of amusment and happieness all at the same time while Malfoy just stood there gaping with his mouth open as if I had just dared to be so rude to him.

"Well then, come on Harry we don't want to be late." I said while taking Harry's hand again and skipping off to the carrages.

"Nora.. what was that?"

"What was what, Harry?"

"Well... nobody has ever talked to Draco like that before.. they are too scared."

"Harry, nobody and I really do mean nobody gets away with being rude to me or any of my friends and I shall not stand there watching him be rude to you so I just told him to simply leave us alone or he shall be in for a hexing."

"Yeah but..."

"Look, I think it's really sweet your worried Draco will do something to me but I'm not scared of him or anyone for that matter. I can handle myself."

"Ok... sure."

After we all ate dinner Hermione had to asist with the first years showing them to the common rooms and where there dorms are, oh and did I mention that I got put into Gryffindor? Well I did and the look on Harry's face was so cute and he saved me a seat nexto him and everything. It was so much fun!

"Nora, how about I show you to the common room, it's really nice in there." Harry said with a smile on his face.

We went into the common room and OH. MY. MERLIN. Was it amazing! Books upon books and the fire place was just stunning and the place was just so cozy to be in! Hermione and I went up to our room where I unpacked and got tired so went to bed.

That night I couldn't sleep so I decided to head down and sit by the fire place with a book for a bit to get myself relaxed but as soon as I got downstairs I was not the only one who was out of doorm rooms at three in the morning. "Well, looks like I'm not the only one who can't sleep"

Harry turned arround in surprise and smiled to see that I was there. I suddenly felt really concious aboutu myself, I had no makeup on and all I ware to bed is shorts and a t-shirt that at this verry moment was too baggy for my liking...

"Oh, Nora. It's just you, I thought you were Ron comming to find me and get me back to the dorm"

"Well, I'm not Ron and I don't really want you to go back up to your dorm now that were both here so why dont we just stay."

"Alright then, come and sit" Harry said with a small smile on his face and patting the seat beside him on the small red velvet sofa. "So how come you couldn't sleep?"

"Oh, I suppose I'm just not used to it here, my bed is not that comfortable and I had my mind on something else.."

"Really, what was that something else?" Harry said, inching in ever so close to me..

"More like a someone..." I said in a low whisper, Harry and I were just about to kiss when Ron came tumbling down the steps and yet again, a Weasley has interupted us.

"Harry, mate are you..." Ron saw how close Harry and I were and how the both of us looked super embarrased "Oh.. nevermind. Um, bye." Ron ran up the steps, leaving Harry and I alone yet again.

"So um.. see you in the morning." I said, quickly getting up and running back to my dorm.

The next morning I got my timetable from McGonigal and turns out that Harry and I have the exact same classes, what a coincident. So anyway, I didn't eat much at brekfast but just watched as that Weasley boy scarfed everything down that he possibly could..

"Blimey Ron, how can you eat so much in such a short space of time?" Harry said with a laugh.

"When the food is this good, its bound to get eaten by someone here mate" Ron said with a mouthfull of eggs.

Ew. That boy is just gross, what Hermione sees in him I certainly don't understand but whatever, maybe hes a good kisser or something? Oh well, the only boy I care to take interest in is the gorgeous one who is sitting beside me, Harry Potter.

"Nora?"

"Huh?" I looked up from my plate and noticed Harry was staring at me with a smirk on his face.

"Are you ok? You havent said much this morning..?" Hermione asked in a concerned tone.

"Erm yeah, just thinking about something. Not important. Anyway... Harry! Where is Potions with Proffesor Snape?"

"It's down by the dungeons, come on, I will show you the way" Harry said as he got up from the table and brushed himself off before offering his hand to help me up, like always.

I took his hand with a smile wich earned us some stares from some of the other house tables and we made our way to Potions wich was just a disaster for Harry, Ron and I.

First what happened is Snape took ten points from Gryffindor just because the top button of my collar was not done up and then he snapped at Harry for nothing, but did he shout at the Slytherins? Nope! Just our house because according to everyone, Snape hates every other house but his own. Just wonderfull!

"Oh come on Nora, you shouldn't get upset because of Snape, hes a sad old git if you ask me" Said Harry with a voice of comfort.

Just before we left the great hall after dinner, Snape took fifty points from Gryffindor JUST because I took my robe off when it was like 5,000 degrees in that hall. It's not the fact that he shouted at me but he basically humiliated me infront of the howl school!

"Yeah, Snape was just looking for someone to sink his teeth into for the day, it's just a sad choice that he chose you." Ron said trying to sound all sweet but it just made me feel worse.

"You guys dont get it! I'm the laughing stock of the school now! EVERYONE saw and heard what happened and now I'm just gonnah get laughed at by everyone!" I sobbed into my hands.

"Nora.. don't cry it's alright, were here for you. I prommise none of us will be laughing at you." Harry put his arm arround me to try and comfort me and I must say that I could have just melted right there and then because wow did it feel nice to be under his arm and have him so close to me...

"I think I'm gonnah go to bed now. Goodnight everyone." And with my final goodbye I stalked off to my dorm room where almost all the girls were asleep.

After a couple of weeks at Hogwarts I was making new friends and almost just almost had a boyfriend but I'm giving it time, you know? So, easter holidays starts tomorrow and I have to stay at Hogwarts since daddy is on a buisness trip for the Ministry so I have to stay here but guess who is staying with me? Harry! Hopefully he will FINALLY ask me out and then I wont have to keep hinting him and trying to get his attention which is never really too hard since he basically follows me arround like a lost puppy. My only problem is that Malfoy git who thinks hes better then every one else. Remember when I told him that if he said another word to me or my friends then I would give him a right hexing? Well, he whispered to his friend, Grabbe I think it was, about how vile I looked that day and so I simply turned him into a frog while Snape wasn't looking and everyone seemed to laugh about it but sadly it landed me a detention cleaning out the records and putting them in order for a week or two. But it was totaly worth it!

Today was the first day at Hogwarts where I had a howl week without lessons to just chill out and have fun!

When I woke up it was a compleetly empty dorm and I had as much bathroom time as I wanted, whitch was a first!

After I got myself presentable to the rest of whoever was staying at Hogwarts for Easter I decided to have some brekfast so I merily skipped down to the common room.

"Hey Nora!" Harry said with a big smile on his face as he came into view from the book shelf.

"Oh, hey Harry, I was just headding off to breakfast. For once I'm starving!" I said while rubbing my stomach in a childish way hat made Harry laugh.

"Well, sorry to dissapoint but breakfast has finished about half an hour ago. Sorry."

"Damn! So now I will have to starve untill lunch then wont I."

"Not unless you want to go on an andventure with me?" Harry said while taking my hand and leading me to the door, asumming I has said yes to the adventure.

"Where are we going then?"

"It involves food and you will see, it's a surprise!" Harry said with enthusiasm in his voice.

After a few minuets of walking through endless hallways and running into a couple of Ravenclaw students we got to a big painting of fruit. "Umm.. Harry, why are we standing infront of a painting?"

Harry just ignored me and turned to the painting, he reached up and tickled the pair on the painting and stood back, indicating for me to stand back too. The painting swung open and we were greeted by some small house elfs holding tons and tons of food in their hands.

"Woah." was all I could manage to say when we stepped through the portrait hole.

"I know right, come on. Lets grab some muffins and head out to the lake?"

"Sure, I would like that."

Harry grabbed a basket full of muffins and lead me down the hill to a beautifull lake where we just sat and dipped our feet into the cool lake water while talking... just, talking. When it started getting dark it started getting cold and I mean really cold but all i was waring was jeans and a t-shirt. Harry must have noticed me shiver because he took his quidditch jumper off and put it arround my shoulders, sure it was big but it was warm and so cozy. Harry looked at me and we just sat there for a while, looking into eachothers eyes for what seemed like forever when I finally had enough of playing arround and just kissed him.

To my surprise Harry did not even flinch or pull away, he deepened the kiss and after what seemed like forever, sadly, we broke apart. Both smiling and catching our breath.

"So um.."

"Yeah." was all I could really say at the moment.

"Nora, I really like you and think your amazing. This has been going on for weeks now and it's driving me crazy not knowing if y-"

I interupted Harry by kissing him again and again he deepend the kiss and after a few minuets we decided to go back into the castle because it really was getting cold and we would have missed dinner if we didn't go now.

After dinner in the great hall I told Harry that I needed to go to my dorm for a few minuets and I woul be back. To be quite honest I hated parting with him but I just had to send Hermione an owl telling her the great news! So i found some parchment, a quill and some ink and started writing:

Dear Hermione,

Oh my how much you have missed during the break! Guess what? Harry and I are going out now! It was so romantic, I will tell you ALL about it as soon as you get back! Hope you'r having fun.

All my love to you guys,

Nora.

The rest of my evning consisted of kissing a certain someone called Harry Potter but I won't bore you will all the details. After about midight we both got tired so we headed up to our dorms and said goodnight. When I reached my dorm I found my pretty little white owl, Amilie, peeping on my bed with parchment taped to its leg. I took the parchment from her and petter her while reading the letter.

Dear Nora,

Oh that is just wonderfull! Ron and I were wondering when you two would get together and finally it happened! You MUST tell me EVERYTHING when I get back! Only a couple more days left and then we shall be back anyway so have fun and try and get some of your homework done, remember what your dad told you, 'If you don't start getting your grades up then your comming home back to France.'

We don't want that now do we?

All our love to you,

Hermione.

"Hermione! Your back!" I squealed while hugging my cousin.

"Oh how I missed Hogwarts, and you guys too. How was your holiday?" Hermione asked, winking at me.

"Oh you know... nothing much." We both giggled loudly causing Harry and Ron to look confused.

"Well actually, Nora and I are dating now!" Harry said with a smile and kissed me on the tip of my nose like he did sometimes.

"Good for you guys!" Ron said happily, I guess he was quite happy for his best friend.

After we all catched up on what happened everyone got tired exept for me so when they all went back to their dorms I thought I would go to the library and read for a while.

When I went into the library it was nice and quiet, just the way I liked it! So I skipped off to my favorite secion, the magical beasts section. On the unlucky side Draco Malfoy was there, reading the book I was going to read. Ugh. Why did that boy have to ruin EVERYTHING for me?

"Well well well, look who we have here." Sneered Draco.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" I spat back.

"Not that it's any of your buisness but I'm reading and it just so happens that I have the unfortunate luck of you showing up and ruining my day."

"Me, ruin your day? Why woul I ever hurt you Draco? It hurts me to know your upset!" I said with sarcasm in my voice.

"Shut up Granger, your nothing but a good for no-"

"You stop right there Malfoy! I don't want to hear it from you. Where does your father work?"

"W-where does my father work..? Why on earth would you want to know that?"

"Just tell me alreaddy, I don't have all night."

"Well, my father works verry high up in the Ministry." Draco seemed proud of what he had just said.

"Well, you will be lucky to know that my father is Minister for Magic and if you so much as step a toe out of line with me then your father will find himself unimployed for the rest of his days."

"You wouldn't."

"Try me!" I said with a cold glare and walked out like I owned that library. No way was Malfoy going to make a joke out of me. My father is Minister for Magic and nobody will treat me with such disrespect.


	2. Chapter 2

"Nora, there you are! You never came back to the dorm and so I got worried but then maybe you and Harry were in the common room hanging out but when I went down stairs you wernt so I called up Harry and Ron but they said they have just been sleeping and now Ron is being dragged along by Harry trying to find you!" Hermione said in a frantic whisper.

"Hermione, I'm sorry it's just I wanted to read for a bit so I went down to the library and-" Hmm, should I tell her about my encounter with Draco or should I just leave it, I mean.. nobody REALLY has to know... "and I just read for a while. Thats all, I never meant to cause pannic!"

"Hermione I can't find her ANYWHERE and beilieve me I certainly looked every-" Harry saw me after his quick rant and stopped in his traks but only to run up to me and hug me so tight I could barley breathe. "Nora, there you are! Are you ok? Hermione told me you were nowhere to be found and so I got panniced and- and I just couldnt breathe!"

I smiled slightly at how panniced Harry really was, he must like me a lot more than I thought he did! Horray, right? "Well I'm fine, I was just in the library reading for a bit, no harm done"

"POTTER, WEASLEY, GRANGERS, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING UP AT THIS EARLY HOUR?!" Screamed McGonigal. Wow Professor, shout a little louder why don't you, I don't quite think the Slytherins heard you!

"Professor, I can explain EVERYTHING!" I said with a sweet tone to my voice, if there was one thing I'm good at then it's making people see my point.

"Well, this should be interesting, why don't you explain Miss. Granger." McGonigal said with a slightly adgitated face.

"Well, everyone went back to their dorms but I just simply couldn't sleep so I went down to the library BEFORE curfew and so I read for a bit but I must have lost track of time because my dear cousin Hermione here said that she was startled when I was not in my bed and so she woke Harry and Ron up to search for me, thinking I was in some sort of trouble, when all that happened was I lost track of time. I really am sorry for keeping you all up." I tried staying calm and not rushing my words, it really WAS the truth but a little stretched I suppose... ok maybe it was not COMPLETELY true but loosing track of time and all that was true, whats a little white lie to harm anyone?

"Well then, you have a warning and ten points taken from Gryffindor for sneaking about after curfew. Make sure this never happens again. Weasley, you are now to make sure Miss. Granger does not get into trouble. Do you all understand?"

"Yes professor." We all said in unison.

After that fiasco last night, I doubt anyone would talk about it anymore and I waas surprisingly right, appart from Weasley being awfully clingy to me, it was a good morning, untill lunch came and this girl started giving me death glares, I swear if looks could kill then that girl could really hurt me right there and then!

After a few minuets of stares from that girl, I decided to ask who on earth she was and why she was staring at me and my boyfriend. "Harry, who is that ginger girl staring at us over there?" I asked in a hushed tone so only Harry would be able to hear me.

"Uhh, thats Ron's sister Ginny. Shes a nice girl, I think shes just jealous."

"And why would that be?" Ok, I know that it was a bit of an obvious answer, I mean.. who wouldnt fancy Harry? But no way in hell was she getting him. Not while I was still alive thats for sure.

"Uh, it's not that big of a deal. We dated during fourth year a little... but it didn't work out so we broke up." Harry said with a nervous laugh.

"Well, I don't care who she is but if those stares continue I might just have a word with this Ginny girl."

"Nora, sweety, don't worry. Ginny and I had no spark, there is no need to worry." Harr kissed my forehead whitch only made me feel worse because now I had this girl who was going to try to get my Harry back into her arms. Well, too bad! As I said before, Harry is mine. End of.

"So why were you all moody at breakfast?" Hermione asked with a questionable tone.

"I was not moody Hermione, someone just simply got on my nervs."

"Well would you care to share who got on your nervs or should I just not care?"

"Its that Ginny girl, Ron's little sister. She kept on giving me death glares and I have a feeling that she still likes Harry."

"Well, they were together for a long time, but trust me Nora, they broke up because nothing was there. You and Harry have something, a spark. I wouldn't worry." Hermione gave me a look that said don't-worry-shes-not-going-to-steal-your-harry-now-shut-up look.

It was half way through dinner time in the great hall when that Ginny girl started giving Harry and I daggers, so I decided to do something about it. "Harry?"

Harry looked a little concerned at the tone of my voice but before he could say anything else but I took the chance and just kissed him. Not like a full on snogg, we were infront of people and teatchers, but a cute one.

"What was that for?" Harry looked amused and confused all at the same time.

"Nothing." I simply brushed it off like it was nothing and then turned away back to look and see if Ginny was staring at us and sure enough was she staring at us. Not just staring, oh no, she was gaping at us! She suddenly turned red in the face and stormed out of the hall.

"I should go see whats wrong with her" Rushed off Hermione in a concerned manner.

"Thers probably nothing wrong with her, just something stupid." Shrugged Ron.

"Yeah, something stupid." I agreed with a smirk on my face that only Harry seemed to notice.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, so maybe it was wrong of me to make Ginny jealous but c'mon, SHE TRIED TO LITERALLY STEAL HARRY FROM ME!

Thats a literall CRIME against nature! It's just wrong. Totaly wrong. Not acceptable. Nope.

But anyway, I'm not apologising, I have every right to do what I did and it's not my fault that Ginny got rejected from Harry is it now? I didn't think so.

"Malfoy, would you just STOP!" I had to literally scream for Draco to stop messing up our potion project.

"Nora, just shut up for a second, ok? I know what I'm doing!" Draco spat at me.

"UGH!" I sat down on my stool and huffed with annoyance, I crossed my arms and just sat there. Yeah, I know it's probably the most childish thing I could have done but Snape just HAD to put us together for the love potion thing. It was SO unfair.

"Alright, it's done. Want to smell it or are you just going to pout?" Asked Draco in a mock tone.

"Actually, I will test it out to see if it works."

"Fine, be my guest."

I struted over to the couldren and took a wiff and OH-MY was that smell A-M-A-Z-I-N-G! It- it smelt like an aftershave... oh what was it called? I don't know but all I do know was it smelt familiar, who wore that aftershave?

"Well?" Draco whispered oh-so close to my ear it made me jump and almost scream out loud.

"If you must know, it is a good potion." I said with a bit of annoyance in my voice while Draco smirked to himslef... why did he do that? It made me feel funny, but wiered funny. I don't know what it was but all I knew was I did NOT like the feeling so I grabbed my things as soon as Snape said we could go and rushed to go to the library where I would do some research on this potion.

"Hermione, what do you know about that love potion thing we made today in potions?" I questioned my know-it-all cousin.

"Well, I never really looked into the potion but what I do know is that it smells different to every individual, that it smells like what they attract them the most." Hermione let out with a blush and smile, probably thinking about wat her one smelt of.

"So what did yours smell like then?" I mean, I might as well know.

"Oh please Nora, you would be the last person I would tell. I love you and all but you would so tell everyone."

"Hey, that's offensive Herms. C'mon, just tell me. I sware to Merlin I won't tell anyone... please Hermione!" I pleaded.

"Oh alright, but if you tell anyone I swear I will hex you so bad!" She said with a stern look so I just nodded and urged her to continue. "Well, it smelt like... like mint and... andtheaftershaveronwares."

"I-I'm sorry I didn't quite catch that last bit..?" I said with confusion as she rushed her last part of the sentence too fast for me to take in.

"I said; And the aftershave Ron wares..." Hermione said with a blush.

"Oh Hermione! You like Ron! I KNEW IT!" I couldn't help planting a giant smile on my face, Hermione actually likes a boy who likes her back! Oh joy, now we all have love!

"Don't tell anyone! I swear! And I don't even think he likes me though."

"Hermione! You HAVE to be joking me! One of the smartest girls I know does not even know the obvious!" Hermione just stared at me like I was speaking jibberish. "Hermione, RON. LIKES. YOU."

"N-no... how? I mean, I would have noticed... no. I don't think so. Your just pulling my leg arnt you Nora? Yeah, just a joke. There is literally NO way taht Ron could ever... but what if he does? Oh my! You really think he does?" I nodded and if I went faster my head would have flown off my body. "Well this changes EVERYTHING!"

"Hermione, do you want me to set you guys up? Like, subtally?"

"Ok, but if it does not work then what would happen to our friendship...?"

"It will work, don't worry. All you have to do is stand buy and look pretty, let me do the work." Hermione gave me an un-easy look but I gave her one back that reasured her so she relaxed a bit.

"Harry?"

"Mmm?" Harry rolled over in his bed and didn't respond to me.

"Harry, wake up!" I whispered in his ear while lightly shaking him to get him up. As soon as Harry's eyes flickered open and he realised that I was actually sitting there and it was not a dream he sat up a little confused.

"Nora, what are you doing here? Not that I don't like it, but really, why have you woken me up at three in the morning?"

"Because I have amazing news, silly."

"Ok... what is it then?"

"Well, I was talking to Hermione and she said that she likes Ron!" I squeeld.

"Shh! Are you sure? Because Ron likes her too and if your pulling his leg hes gonnah get so mad.."

"I swear I'm telling the truth, but I need your help in setting them up"

"Anything you need." Harry said with that cute smile that juts makes me melt inside.

"Well, you need to get Ron to ask out Hermione to the next Hogsmade trip, could you do it?"

"Uhh, I can try, I will get back to you on that for lunch."

"Perfect!" I gave Harry a quick peck on the lips and ran out of his dorm.

"Hey, you!" I turned arround to find Draco Malfoy pointing his lit up wand straight at my face.

"Calm down Malfoy, it's only me. Now if you would just lower your bloody wand from my face then that would be nice." It took him some thought but eventually he lowered his wand and looked at me with a smirk of evil on his face.

"So what do you think your doing sneaking out of Potter's dorm at three in the morning?"

"I don't have to answer to you, Malfoy. And I might just ask you the same question."

"For your information, Granger, I'm a prefect and I'm just patrolling arround to see who is out past curfew."

"Well, if you must know I was just telling Harry something that is none of your buisness. And wipe that smirk off your face Malfoy, nothing went on. Ok?"

"Sure nothing happened. Haha. I can't believe Potter beat me to getting a girl in bed."

Ok I literally just cocked on the air I was breathing! Draco Malfoy, a guy who almost every Slytherin girl would want him... but really, he had never slept with someone? "Are you freaking kidding me? Your still a virgin?"

"Yes, I am. Is that a problem?"

"Not at all, just a surprise thats all. Hm, Draco Malfoy a virgin. It does not suit you."

"Ha-bloody-ha Nora, now get back to your dorm, and thats ten points from Gryffindoor for being out of your dorm, now go before I take even more points from you."

Ok, I never have been to bed with anyone in that sort of way, har to believe right? But whatever, I can tease Draco letting him think I have.. it does not make me a slut or anything because Harry and I are both of age and were together so it's not illlegal to sleep together but we just never have.

Hm. Why haven't we? I mean, we have been together for quite a while now... why has he never made the moove? Does he even want me like that? Does he ever think about it? Oh gosh, why am I even thinking about it, ovcorse he does I mean, why is he with me if he does not wnat to. It's all to do with timing. Yeah.. timing.

"Hermione... could I talk to you for a second?" Asked a nervous looking ginger boy who goes by the name of Ron.

"Uh, sure Ron. Nora, Harry, please exuse us for a moment." Hermione looked at me like she was about to pee herslef, it was so cute how nevous they both were!

"Harry, lets listen in, we have to!" I said with an eager look on my face, Harry just simply nodded, he was to enogoulfed in his book to pay attention to me. I brushed it off like it didn't hurt. I walked a little closer and tried to hear as much as I could.

"...Hogsmade with me tomorrow?" I could faintly hear Ron asking.

"That would be fun, why not. Sure ok, meet me down here at seven-thirty to go."

"Everyone, settle down." The whole class went dead silent when Snape spoke, it was like he put a silencing charm on the room or something, nobody even dared to blink let alone talk. "Today you will be making a complicated potion called Pollyjuice Potion. It shall take two weeks to complete this potion and I shall be asighning your partners. Potter your with Lavender Brown, Hermione you will be with Ron, Nora you will be with Blaise..." I stopped listening from there. Why did Snape ALWAYS put me with Slytherins? It was SO unfair!

"Hey there Nora, I'm Blaise." He put out his hand for me to shake but I ignored it. I knew exactally who he was and no way in hell I was gonnah shake his hand. "Alright then, you stay here, I will go get the ingredience."

"Whatever" I mumbled while reading the instructions on how to make the Pollyjuice Potion.

About half way through making the potion in silence- just the way I hoped for- Blaise tried to strike up a confersation that I was SO not pleased with.

"So I heard you shagged Potter last night and Draco caught you sneaking out of his dorm. Is that true?" Blaise had a snotty smile on his face that just made me want to hex him so badly..

"The second part of Draco catching me walking arround the grounds at night is true but not that it is any of your snotty buisness, Harry and I did not sleep together. Satisfied?"

"Ahh, I was hoping for a beter story but ok... oh shoot, I think I just put a frogs eye in there..."

"BLAISE! WHY DID YOU EVEN BRING ONE TO THE TABLE? IT'S NOT EVEN ON THE BLOODY LIST OF INGREDIENCE! NOW I HAVE TO START AGAIN!"

"Miss. Granger, Mr. Zahbini, detention after dinner in the great hall. Do not be late." Snape said loud enough for everyone to hear and laugh at us, gosh, why do I always end up in trouble when it's clearly NOT my fault!


	4. AN, sorry but it's important!

Hi! I'm the writer of this story and can I just thank the people who support me while writing this and people who are following and have favorited my story and I can even thank the people who have left a comment on my little story who are known as 'haters' and all they have done is let me open my mind more, I like to think of it as constructive comments more then hatefull words. Thanks again and keep up the likes! x


End file.
